


Every little cut.

by RedStarFiction



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarFiction/pseuds/RedStarFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small piece set around Claire and Jamie's first days at Lallybroch. It is a bit rushed but I only had 30 minutes and it was on my mind :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every little cut.

“Harder, Jamie!”  
“Claire …”  
“Just do it …”  
“I dinna want to hurt ye …”  
“Jamie now is really not the time to worry about that!”  
“But …”  
“Just bloody do it, Jamie! Now!”  
Jamie scowled at her and yanked the ends of the make-shift bandage, drawing the fabric tighter around Claire’s leg.  
“Thank you.”  
She huffed and craned her neck to look at the state of things.  
“This is absolutely going to scar.”  
Claire said matter of factly, prodding at the cotton wrapped around her thigh.  
“If I find out who left the damn thing lyin’ around I’ll be sure they have one to match ye, Sassenach.”  
Claire smiled and shrugged  
“Probably one of the boys.”  
“Aye, weel I hope for their sake it wasna.”  
Jamie said darkly. The shard of broken glass had been concealed in the hay, and in all likelihood it been quickly shoved in there without thinking after an accidental breakage in Jenny’s kitchen and then forgotten about.  
“Well I highly doubt anyone is going to admit to it and really it doesn’t matter, it looked worse than it is.”  
Claire ran a finger over the tourniquet and shrugged again. The damn thing had bled like a fiend at first and unable to see the cut, Claire had forced Jamie to try and bandage it, in case it was deeper than she thought. However, looking now, only a few spots of red were showing on the linen so clearly the flow of blood was already slowing down.  
“I’m sorry mo mighean donn. I shouldna ha’ thrown ye down like that.”  
Jamie sighed, running a hand through his hair and looking thoroughly wretched.  
“It wasn’t your fault! Honestly Jamie, you throw me around all the time!”  
Claire laughed and saw her husband flinch.  
“What?”  
“Weel, you’re right. I do throw ye around a lot. I’m not careful enough wi’ ye…”  
Claire raised her eyebrows at him and tried not to smile. He was clearly upset and feeling guilty and she didn’t want to trivialise his concerns by laughing at him.  
“You don’t need to be careful with me. I am perfectly capable of telling you should you ever be too rough.”  
“Och aye! I’m aware of that Sassenach!”  
Jamie grinned and touched the spot on his cheek that she had raked her nails down during their struggle the night after Fort William.  
“Well then! Don’t worry about it.”  
Claire smoothed her skirts down and tiptoed to kiss his chin before moving past him.  
“Sassenach,”  
Jamie caught her arm lightly and turned her to face him  
“Just because I ken ye can fend for yeself, doesna mean that ye should have to.”  
He drew close to her, his hands settled on her waist and his forehead butted against hers gently.  
“We married in haste and ha’ been in constant turmoil ever since. Leoch, Randall, Crainsmuir … it has no’ been the start to our life together that I wished for ye.”  
“That is true but it was hardly our fault!”  
“I dinna ken about that, some of it was certainly out of our control, aye. But some of it… Claire, I want to treat ye well, I ken that I canna gi’ ye fine clothes or jewels but I can at least make ye feel safe and secure in ye home.”  
“I do!”  
Claire interjected and Jamie kissed her nose, smiling.  
“Good. I am glad but still, when ye husband hurls ye into a pile o’ hay to ha’ his way wi’ ye and ye cut ye leg to ribbons, it should at least gi’ ye pause.”  
“And what would you have me do in this ‘pause’?”  
Claire asked, lip quirking upwards as she stepped back to look at him properly  
“Weel …”  
Jamie frowned considering and Claire grinned devilishly at him.  
“Should I be furious with you? Strike you for marking my perfect skin with carelessness?”  
Her voice dripped with dramatic outrage as she moved behind him and took a firm grip on his arse.  
“Punish you?”  
She whispered and felt the object under her hand clench.  
“Sassenach …”  
Jamie’s voice was husky and Claire bit his arm gently through his shirt before moving away  
“Or should I run from you in terror?”  
She opened her eyes wide and took off at a run, shrieking as Jamie caught up and lifted her bodily and pressed the length of her against him.  
“No, definitely not the latter!”  
He smiled as Claire buried her fingers in his hair, gently tugging and massaging his scalp.  
“But maybe the former?”  
She whispered, teeth grazing his earlobe.  
“Aye but perhaps no’ the way ye had in mind …”  
“Oh? And what makes you think you have a choice?”  
“Weel, I don’t doubt that ye’d put up a fair fight my wee vixen, but I expect I could o’erpower ye eventually…”  
“Eventually, yes. But who knows what I’ll have done to you by then!”  
Claire gasped, keeping her arms locked around his neck as Jamie lowered her to the ground.   
“Whatever it was, I doubt I’d mind too much.”  
He laughed and Claire caught herself marvelling afresh at just how beautiful he was, especially in these carefree moments. Jamie was right; there had not been enough of them together. She wanted to see him laugh like this more often, not guarded, not attuned to any noise which might mean a threat, just a full happy laugh.  
“I need to wash this cut out, and whilst I’m at it, I may as well have a proper wash. Why don’t you come and help me, we can call it penance for oafish conduct!”  
She smiled and Jamie nodded clearly considering what such things could lead to.  
“Aye, I can help ye wi’ that Sassenach.”


End file.
